Empty
by betty-boo
Summary: Hurt/Comfort. Jax/Charlotte. Not sexual.


**Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy and all it's characters remain property of FX, Kurt sutter and affiliates. No financial profit is made from this post.**

**I sat down and this came out. Might take it down in a day or two as it's so short and not really linked to anything; just felt a little lost not posting anything in a while. **

**How are you all doing?**

* * *

Charlotte awoke in a dimly lit room; taking a few seconds to realise that she was actually in a hospital bed and not her own. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and willed herself back to sleep, pulling the thin blue sheets up closer around her neck, trying her best to ignore the dull ache that throbbed through her entire body.

Her mind was too active, her thoughts too vivid for her to rest properly. What had happened last night kept replaying in her mind with different endings, her doing different things, different outcomes. An outcome that hadn't left her so ... _empty_.

Opening her eyes they soon adjusted to the light coming in through the small breaks in the closed blinds hanging from the two windows that lined the wall to her flat. The room was painted a ghastly ice blue colour that made the room feel twice as cold as it already was. The room was far too cool for her. That stupid intern had left the air conditioner on - she could hear it humming - the only sound in the room and she began to feel the breeze it created wafting at her feet.

On the small plastic wood effect night table she spotted the remote and gingerly reached out her hand, mindful of the IV that was in her vein, and grabbed it, promptly switching it to off.

Laying back down on her horribly scratchy pillow she heard breathing in a rhythm that wasn't her own. Slowly, she turned her head and saw Jax perched in a forest green visitors chair, his legs dangling over one of the tattered arms. He'd taken off his blue hoodie, unzipped it, then used it to cover himself up. Despite the awkward way he was sitting he looked to be in a peaceful sleep, so Charlotte decided to leave him as he was. Lying on her back she concentrated on the off-white ceiling, wondering what those yellow and brown stains actually were and how they'd gotten all the way up there, listening to the sound of Jax's breathing steadily in and out.

She had to concentrate on anything else apart from what was happening to her.

Charlotte had no idea what time it was but it seemed with each passing minute that more light shone through the blinds and into the room.

Outside the room was silence apart from the odd beeping of a Doctor's pager going off and the odd scuffle of shoes on the flooring, indicating a member of staff was in a hurry.

Suddenly, outside the room something clattered across the floor followed by a woman cursing. It sounded like she dropped a bed pan on the floor and the sudden noise against the quiet of the hospital caused a chain reaction; Jax jerked awake, sitting up straight and eyes wide and trained on the door, which in turn caused Charlotte to jump.

Jax stood and walked towards Charlotte, throwing his hoodie behind him onto the chair and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, as if trying to force himself to be more awake than he really was.

He stopped at the side of Charlotte's bed, one hand stuffed into his jeans pockets, biting his bottom lip. He smelt like cigarettes and baby powder. Running a hand through his hair again, for fear of nothing else to do, he looked down at her hand where Tara had put the IV line in earlier.

"How you feelin'?" His voice was raspy as hell, like he'd smoked a packet of cigarettes one after the other. As soon as he asked that question, he shook his head, reaching out with his free hand and rubbed it up and down her bare upper arm. "Sorry," he offered, gnawing on his bottom lip. What a stupid thing to say.

"Feel like I just lost a baby," Charlotte replied, her voice was equally raspy and broke as she started to cry. She dropped her head in her hands and immediately she felt Jax's arms wrap around her shoulders, chin on top of her head. The bed dipped as he sat next to her, nestling her to his chest as she cried onto his blue Sons of Anarchy t-shirt.


End file.
